Unwanted Thoughts
by Lil DragonLex
Summary: Hiei ponders why he has a slight obsession with a ferry girl.


It was strange.

He preferred to call it an obsession.

A strange, _disgusting_ obsession that he hoped will last for no more than what was necessary. Like a week or two.

But that is what he told himself a week or two ago. And from there, it was about a month ago. Give or take a few days. He was no longer sure. This worried him. Normally, he wouldn't have thoughts on one specific person for days that turned to weeks, and what now looks like, could go on for more than a month.

His thoughts on this one person worried him.

The only time in which all his thoughts were about one person was when he first learned about his sister. He was curious about her. Wondered what she would look like, if she would have similar personalities as him, or if she would be as strong as him. Or stronger. And most importantly, if she was alive.

But that was concerning family. One would be naturally curious about matters like that when it is first learned that a twin sister is roaming around Makai.

This was not concerning family whatsoever.

Ok. Maybe a little. Hiei was big enough to admit to himself that a daydream or two has slipped about having two or three, or maybe more kids running around. His kids. With her. The last person on his list of possibilities of ever mating with. Well, maybe not last on his list because she can't be last when she's not even there.

And so, to force any type of daydreams away from his head, whether or not he did them subconsciously, he trained. He trained hard. Sometimes he even forced himself to daydream about Mukuro, torturing Kuwabara, and other things of the like. Even if these unwanted daydreams only happened about twice.

But try as he might to forcibly rid himself of this… obsession, he could not. Thoughts of her went with him wherever he went and whatever he did. Nothing he did could take these thoughts of her out of his mind and burn them to ashes. Even as he laid with Mukuro, she was ever present in his mind.

And since everything he tried did not work, Hiei decided to try and evaluate why he seemed so fixated with her. Because this fixation (it sounded a little better than obsession) of his afflicted him in a way that he cared to not admit and in some ways, to disclose not even to himself.

That baka onna.

First thing, her appearance. She was pretty, beautiful even. But he had seen even more beautiful demons in his time. She wasn't even sexy. Her face didn't make him want her in a way that he would just take her. She was just pretty. That was it. So it couldn't be lust that he felt for her.

Maybe it was her smile. She was always smiling. Always always always smiling. Sometimes it was a grin. Other times it was a slight curve of her lips. But he didn't really mind when she wasn't smiling. Most times he hated it because from those same lips came a voice that just wouldn't shut up.

Maybe it was the way the onna was loyal without a doubt. She was the type of person who would rather die of long sessions of torture then to betray a friend. But he was the type of person to just sneer at that, even if he did admire people like that. and that isn't something that really makes her stand out so much to him.

Maybe it was because she was nice to Yukina. His sister was everything to him. She was his lighter half that he could never be. But there was also the oaf that made Yukina smile and be happy. He was kind to her too. Much to Hiei's dismay.

Maybe it's because the ferry girl was always there when she was needed back when he was forced to work with the once detective. Even with all her gizmos that never did work, she was always trying to be helpful. She was the one to lift their spirits when they were all down. But he found her the most annoying at those times.

So what was it that Hiei _liked_ enough about her to be so… fixated with her? She's annoying, talks too much, and too happy.

Hiei sighed, giving up on this mystery. Perhaps he'll never know.

For now, all he has to worry about is to make sure that his obsession with the baka onna will not turn into anything more. Like infatuation.

If it wasn't already.


End file.
